The Miko and the Wolf Prince: A Feudal Fairytale
by Crimson Eyed Sakura
Summary: *Revised summary* Kagome is sent into an alternate timeline where everyone is alive fifty years prior. Different discoveries, a different savior. The same dark villain. How could things change in this timeline? Will Kagome finally be someone's first choice?
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Title: The Miko and the Wolf Prince: A Feudal Fairytale  
Universe: Alternate, before Inuyasha and Kikyo meet  
Pairings: Kouga and Kagome. Later: Inuyasha and Kikyo, Miroku and Sango, (adult) Shippo and Rin, Sesshomaru and Kagura.  
****  
Inuyasha (C) of Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi was just your average teenage high-school student. She didn't make extraordinary grades, but she didn't make the worst, either. Kagome wasn't the type to party all the time, but neither did she use all of her extra time to study. Two things about Kagome were different than everyone else, though. For one, she had never been kissed; truth be told, she had never had a _real_ boyfriend. For another, Kagome was from a shrine, and as such, was a miko. Kagome wasn't too excited about her so-called 'legacy' of miko powers. In fact, she didn't think she _had _any, much to her grandfather's dismay. Oh no, Kagome just wanted to be normal. And so she was. Until her sixteenth birthday...

Kagome's cat Buyo had run away from Souta, Kagome's brother. Souta had checked everywhere except for the old well house, which he considered too creepy to even think about venturing into. Kagome, harassed by Souta, finally stepped into the old building to look for the missing feline. After she had located the cat, she heard a creaking sound coming from the well. Looking around, she felt a shiver run down her spine. But nothing was out of place. Except for a strange tingle in her side, everything _seemed_ normal. A few minutes later, however, Kagome realized this had been a serious error in thought. The well, which had been sealed by a cover and multiple sutras, exploded outward, scaring the hell out of Kagome and blowing her back a bit. Just as she was about to scream for Souta, she felt arms surrounding her tightly and yanking her backwards. As darkness clouded her vision from lack of oxygen, she saw a beautiful blue light surrounding her. A throbbing started in her side, the same spot that had been tingling before...

Just when Kagome thought she was a goner, whoever or whatever had been holding her dropped her unceremoniously on the ground. Almost afraid to see what had happened, Kagome opened one eye. Her eyes opened wide at the beauty of her surroundings. _"Well, Toto, I guess we're not in Kansas anymore," _she thought. The forest around her was so lush and green, it couldn't possibly have been anywhere near her home. Everything there was concrete and skyscrapers. Even the parks weren't this amazing.

The next thing Kagome knew, she was hanging by her neck and looking at a creature that couldn't possibly be real. It had the torso of a woman, the body of a centipede, and six arms. Before the bewildered girl could draw a breath to scream, the _thing_ holding her shook her like a doll. "Where is it? Where's the Jewel? I know you have it; I can can sense it. Give it to me and I'll let you live, girl." When Kagome didn't answer, the thing shook her again.

Kagome saw one of the four free arms rise up to hit her; out of instinct, she threw up her own arms. Right before the arm connected to her skin, a pink light flashed and Kagome was dropped by the screaming thing. "W-what are you?" Kagome asked.

When the creature stopped screaming, she smiled evilly. "I'm Mistress Centipede, and you have something I want!" With that, Mistress Centipede launched herself at Kagome. Kagome drew a breath and screamed as loud as she could until she was cut off by the centipede woman slapping her and sending her flying across the clearing they were in. She landed with a thud and groaned pitifully. Through the roaring in her ears, she heard Mistress Centipede coming towards her, but she couldn't make herself move. Just when she thought she was going to run over by the thing's many legs, a roar of anger cut through the air. Kagome glanced up to see a man wearing furs and armor attacking her own attacker. The newcomer kicked the giant half-centipede woman, then drew a sword and cut off her head before she could get back up.

Kagome stared in shock at her savior. _"He just...cut off her head. Where am I and what is going on?"_ Kagome thought a bit hysterically. When the man turned to Kagome, she cringed backward as best she could. There was blood on his face, but he was grinning like a maniac. Sensing her distress, he walked slowly and cautiously to her.

"Are you okay, girl?" he asked gently. When she didn't answer, he frowned and crouched down beside her. "Hey, girl. Can you hear me? Helloooo," he said, waving a hand in front of her face.

Kagome jumped a bit and blinked a few times. "Who are you? Where am I?" she asked, a bit dazed.

The man grinned and sat up a bit straighter. "My name's Kouga. What's yours?"

Kagome blinked up at him. "I'm Kagome. Where am I?" she asked again.

Kouga looked confused. "You don't know? We're a little ways west of Edo. What are you doing out here? Everyone knows youkai are the worst through these woods than anywhere else."

Kagome went pale. "Y-youkai? Edo? Oh, what is going _on_?"

Kouga looked even more confused. "Kagome, I'm taking you to see Lady Kikyo. She's the miko of the village; maybe she can help you out." Kouga stood up and help his hand out to Kagome. Hesitantly, she took the man's hand. He pulled her up to her feet and swept her up into his arms bridal style.

Sputtering, Kagome asked, "W-what are you doing? P-put me down!"

Still grinning, Kouga told her, "It's a long walk to Edo, Kagome. I was just trying to help a pretty lady out, since you're already hurt."

Kagome crossed her arms and huffed. "I can walk! Put me down, NOW!"

Kouga winced. "Watch your volume, please. Wolves have sensitive hearing, and I'd like to keep mine intact for a while to come."

Kagome stilled as the implications of his words sank in. She looked up at him with fearful eyes. "W-wolves? You're a wolf youkai?"

"Yeah, I am. But I'm not like that Mistress Centipede. I'm a good guy, if you overlook and fangs and claws. ...And the tail," he said with a wink. Kagome peered over his shoulder to see if he truly had a tail. When he heard her gasp, Kouga swished his tail for extra effect.

Kagome settled back into his arms with a sigh. _"Great. This is weirder than Alice in Wonderland _and_ the Wizard of Oz mixed together. He has a _tail!_ I wonder if it wags when he's happy..." _She broke into giggles, making Kouga look at her strangely. He shook his head as he stepped out of the trees and onto a road. A couple yards away was the village Kouga had told Kagome about. As they walked through the village, the people called out to Kouga, welcoming him back and asking if Kagome was his new mate. Those questions made Kagome blush, which reinforced the idea to the villagers. Finally, Kagome saw a small hut at the bottom of a set of stairs. A set of stairs that looked very familiar. Kagome shook her head. This was just too crazy.

Kouga came to a stop outside the hut and called for Lady Kikyo. A miko stepped out of the hut with her head turned down a little. When she looked up, both of the women gasped. The person they were looking at could very well have been her sister, maybe even a twin! "Lady Kikyo, this is Kagome. I found her in the woods by the old well. She was attacked by Mistress Centipede. I took care of it, though."

Lady Kikyo looked at Kagome, still in Kouga's arms. "I see. Come along, into the house. I'll mix up a salve for Kagome-san's bruises." Turning back, Lady Kikyo walked into her home. As Kouga stepped into the hut, Kikyo ordered him to put Kagome on a tatami mat she had rolled out. Kagome was just thankful to finally be out of the stranger's close embrace.

Kikyo moved over to Kagome and began to check her injuries. She as relieved to find that none of them were serious. When she had been checked over, Kikyo gave Kagome some tea made from herbs that would help the girl sleep. As the girl slipped into a dreamless sleep, Kikyo turned to Kouga. "You said she was being attacked by Mistress Centipede? That's strange. I thought that youkai was killed years ago and the bones thrown down the old well."

"Well, Lady Kikyo, Mistress Centipede kept demanding a jewel. Do you know what she meant? Kagome wasn't wearing any jewelry that I could see."

Kikyo frowned. "Surely not that jewel. It hasn't been seen since a few years after Midoriko-sama died."

Kouga's eyes widened. "The Shikon Jewel? You think that's what the centipede wanted? But...I didn't sense any kind of power from her like I do when I'm around you or little Kaede. Even that idiot monk makes my youki spike. Wouldn't the jewel cause a much bigger reaction if I was near it?"

"I'm not sure." Kikyo nodded to herself and turned to Kouga. "I need you to run an errand for me, Kouga-san. I need you to run to the taijiya village north of here. The headman there should know more about the jewel. It was entrusted to them soon after Midoriko-sama's death. If you can, bring one of them here. I would like to speak to someone in person."

Kouga nodded. Glancing at Kagome, he felt his stomach twist when he saw how banged up she was. Kouga shook his head and turned to leave. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Lady Kikyo."

As soon as he stepped outside, Kouga took off toward the north in a cloud of dust. Three hours later, he arrived at the gates of the famous village. He approached the gates with caution, moving slowly and trying to be as non-threatening as he could be. The effect was sort of ruined by the nervous swishing of his tail. A guard soon spotted him and demanded to know what his business was. When he told the guard who he was and that Lady Kikyo had sent him, the startled man nearly fell off the wall. Kouga was granted permission soon after that.

He was told to wait in a small hut at the edge of the little village. He didn't mind. He wanted these humans to trust him. Ever since that little girl... Kouga shook his head. He wasn't going to think morose thoughts like those while he waited for the headman. A few minutes later, his waiting was rewarded by the headman entering the hut. A young girl followed close behind him.

The headman stepped up to Kouga and held out his hand. "Welcome to our village, Kouga. My name is Akira. This is my daughter, Sango. I hear Lady Kikyo sent you on an errand. What can we help you with?"

Kouga blinked in quiet shock. "Uh...oh, yeah. I rescued a young girl today from a youkai calling itself Mistress Centipede, who was demanding that the girl hand over a jewel. Lady Kikyo said that Mistress Centipede was killed many years ago and the bones were dropped down an old well near her village. Lady Kikyo thinks that the youkai was talking about the Shikon Jewel, and she asked me to come here and find out what you know about the jewel's whereabouts. She also requested that one of your family return with me to her village. She wants to talk face-to-face, I guess."

Akira nodded slowly. Sango turned to her father. "Father, you don't think... What if it truly is the jewel?"

Akira lowered himself to sit on the floor. After a few moment's hesitation, Sango and Kouga followed suit. "Let me tell you a story, Kouga. This is about a powerful miko and her attempt to cleanse the world of dishonorable youkai like Mistress Centipede...

_Many years ago, there was a very powerful miko named Midoriko. She was the most powerful miko our land had ever seen. As well as being a powerful miko, she was a very accomplished warrior. For years she traveled across Japan, taking care of the sick, treating the wounded, and purifying youkai who were attacking humans. She became more powerful as the years passed, and she found herself being attacked by more and more youkai. Near the end of her life, a horde of very powerful youkai banded together to finally be rid of the miko who was such a danger and a nuisance to them. For seven days and seven nights, the battle between good and evil raged. Neither side stopped, not even to eat or sleep. _

_By the morning of the eight day, the youkai believed that Midoriko was blessed by the kamis themselves to hold them off so long without collapsing like a normal human would have. However, Midoriko was nearly at the end of her powers. She had used her miko powers to keep her going, as well as purifying the youkai, and she was nearly drained. Slowly, as her strength dwindled down, a plan formed in Midoriko's mind. As the three remaining youkai fused together to form a grotesque monster with massive jaws and claws, Midoriko stilled. She stood her ground on the battlefield and watched as the youkai came closer, and then closer still. Finally, the thing snatched her up into its jaws. Just as it was about to close its jaws and kill her, Midoriko enacted her plan. With her remaining powers, she drew the youkai's three souls, along with her own, into her heart. The youkai were too powerful to purify when fused together, so Midoriko captured them and trapped them inside her own heart. The four souls raged inside the miko's heart, causing the Shikon Jewel, or Jewel of Four Souls, to be thrust from her body._

The remains of Midoriko and the youkai are still here, in this very village. If you like, we can take you to see them."

Kouga was in awe of the story he had been told. He'd always wondered about the Shikon Jewel and how it had come to be, but he had never imagined anything quite like what Akira had said. Kouga blinked when he heard about the remains. He nodded when Sango asked if he wanted to go see the result of such a monumental battle.

Sango glanced at Kouga as they walked through the village to Midoriko's Cave. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. "There's the cave up ahead. There's a barrier at the entrance. Father thinks it was one of Midoriko's final acts, to keep anyone with ill will away from the jewel. If your intentions for entering the cave aren't pure, you won't be able to enter. So far, no one from our village has been denied entrance.

Kouga gulped. "Were any of them youkai?"

Sango looked surprised. "I forgot about that. It should be okay. My neko companion goes in there with me all the time."

Kouga wasn't convinced. As they approached the barrier, he felt the miko powers brush his skin, leaving a tingling sensation behind. _"My intentions are pure. I want to see the woman who helped make Japan safer all those years ago. I want to see her final moment, frozen in time, so that I can pass on the knowledge of such a powerful miko to Lady Kikyo and Kagome."_

Kouga took a step toward the barrier. The tingles on his skin got sharper, then softened to feather-light touches. Sango smiled. "You have been granted access to Midoriko's Cave, Kouga. Be grateful. Not many youkai get this honor."

As they ventured deeper into the cave, Kouga glanced around with awe. The cave walls were lined with a glowing moss that lit their way. Imbedded in the walls were shining gems that reflected the light from the moss. Finally, the tunnel they were walking through opened up into a large room. In the center of the room, larger than Kouga had imagined, was the youkai from the story. And at the very top of the frozen mass of wriggling youkai, trapped in huge jaws with very large teeth, was Midoriko herself. She was much more beautiful than Kouga had thought she would be. Her face was small and pixie-like, yet held such a look of wisdom and sacrifice. The star on her forehead caught his attention. "What's that mark on her forehead, Sango?"

"That's her mark of power. She's one of the only miko ever to have such a large mark. Some say the kamis kissed her there, leaving the mark of their approval for all to see. Once, a miko requested to see this place. She said that the mark forms over time as a miko's power grows. Most miko never get much more than a small dot. Midoriko has the largest mark of any miko I've ever heard of."

The two stayed in the cave for an hour or two. Finally, Sango became hungry and left to get some food. Kouga stayed behind for just a few minutes, wanting to keep the image of this magnificent battle in his mind forever. Kouga bowed respectfully and whispered, "Thank you, Midoriko-sama, for allowing me the honor of being here." Kouga thought he felt the whispered touches of the miko's barrier brush against his face like fingers. He smiled as he left the cave.

Akira was waiting for him when he exited the cave. "Kouga, Sango is going to accompany you to Lady Kikyo's village. She knows as much about the jewel as I do, maybe more, so she'll be of help to her. Keep my daughter safe, boy," Akira warned with a hard look in his eye.

Kouga grinned. "She'll be safe, Akira-san. I promise. I can be back to Lady Kikyo's village by nightfall, so Sango won't be in any danger."

"She better be," Akira warned.

Within the next twenty minutes, Sango was ready to leave. She was a bit wary when Kouga asked her to climb onto his back. She did as he asked and barely held back a shriek when Kouga burst into action. When Sango opened her eyes, she gasped. It looked like they were in a tornado! Kouga was moving so fast, Sango was sure they'd reach Edo in a few hours, instead of the two or three days it took to walk there.

Kouga grinned when he heard Sango gasp. He just loved to show off, especially to pretty women. Thinking about pretty women made Kouga think of Kagome. Hoping to get back before she awoke, Kouga pushed himself to go even faster.

While Kouga was on his errand, Kikyo bustled around her hut, tidying up and getting things ready for the taijiya and for Kagome to have a place to sleep. About an hour after Kouga left, Kagome woke up for a few minutes. She mumbled something about a math test, then drifted back asleep. Kikyo shook her head and smiled at the girl. After a few more hours, a villager ran to her hut. He had heard a woman screaming just a few minutes ago. He was worried she was being attacked by a youkai. Kikyo grabbed her bow and arrows and followed the man to where he had heard the screams. Around the time they got there, Kikyo saw a cloud of dust moving swiftly towards them.

The man yelped. "There! That's it!"

Kikyo smiled kindly at the man. "That is Kouga-san. He runs very fast."

The man scratched his head. "Are you sure, Lady Kikyo? I've never seen him move that fast."

Kikyo laughed a bit. "Yes, I'm sure. I've seen him running like that a few times."

"But what about the screaming I heard?"

"That was most likely the taijiya I requested to come back with Kouga-san. I'm sure she's not used to moving so quickly."

By the end of her sentence, Kouga had stopped in front of them. "Lady Kikyo, this is Sango. She's the daughter of the headman at the taijiya village. Sango, this is Lady Kikyo. She's the one who asked that you come back with me. Is Kagome awake yet, Lady Kikyo?"

"Not yet, Kouga-san. Why don't you let the taijiya walk for a while and go on ahead of us?"

When the taijiya nodded vigorously, looking a bit green at the thought of more running, Kouga set her gently on the ground. "See you when you get there!" he yelled as he took off again.

Sango stood hunched over with her hands on her knees. "Was the ride so tough?" Kikyo asked.

Sango nodded. "It was like he couldn't go fast enough. We almost had to stop a few times, before I got sick. I don't think I'll be riding on his back when I go home. I'd rather walk."

Kikyo laughed. "I understand. So tell me, what do you know of the jewel?"

"I know how it came into being, and how it left this world."

Kikyo gasped. "What happened to it? I thought it couldn't be destroyed."

Sango sighed sadly. "My mother was a bit of a miko. Her powers weren't great, but she kept the jewel purified. However, she died after giving birth to my brother, Kohaku. When she was cremated, my father placed the jewel with her body. When the fire finally went out, the jewel was gone. Father said she took it with her to the other side to keep it safe."

Kikyo thought about what Sango had said. It made sense for the jewel to leave the earth with its protector, but how had Kagome gotten it, if she had it at all? Clearing her thoughts, Kikyo turned to Sango. "Let's get back to my home before Kouga does any damage."

Sango giggled and followed after her. "How did Kouga end up here? Is he your mate?"

Kikyo laughed. "Goodness, no. I healed him when I found him hurt a few years ago. He had been kicked out of his tribe for killing a young girl. He mainly helps the villagers, trying to redeem himself for what was never his fault to begin with." At Sango's questioning look, Kikyo continued. "One of the feral wolves that live with Kouga's tribe had been bitten by a rabid squirrel. It attacked the little girl, but the tribe's elders said that Kouga, as the leader, should have taken care of the wolf to begin with. They blamed it all on him, when it wasn't completely his fault. Now, Kouga can't go home, or even step into the eastern lands. He would be killed on sight."

Sango sighed. "How sad. I can't imagine never being able to go home."

Kikyo and Sango talked more while they walked back to the village, and got there around ten minutes later. When Kikyo stepped into her hut, she saw that Kouga was helping Kagome sit up. Then she noticed that Kouga's hand was a bit too far up on the girl's torso. "Kouga! Remove your hand from there!"

Kouga looked down at the offending hand. He blushed and moved it down. "Sorry, Lady Kikyo. I didn't mean to, honest."

Kikyo sighed. "How is Kagome, Kouga-san?"

"She woke up and asked for a drink, but now she won't talk."

Kikyo hurried to Kagome. "Is the pushy youkai too much for you?"

While Kouga protested the slur against him, Kagome was shaking her head. It wasn't the youkai that bothered her. It was the whole situation. She had hoped that everything had just been a dream. When she awoke to Kouga standing over her, she had known it wasn't. "_What am I going to do?"_ she thought anxiously.

Kouga was looking at her with a lightly worried look on his face. "Are you okay, Kagome? Am I too much?"

Kagome hesitated, then shook her head. She turned to look at Kikyo, her eyes pleading. Kikyo understood what Kagome was trying to convey to her. "Kouga-san, will you make sure we have enough wood and meat for tonight?"

Kouga looked at Kagome, then sighed. "Sure, Kikyo-san."

After Kouga left the hut, Kagome silently thanked Kikyo. After clearing her throat a few times, she hesitantly asked, "W-what year is this?"

Kikyo glanced at Kagome in surprise. "It's 1532. What year are you from?"

Kagome let out a choked laugh. "I'm from 2009. How did you know about me?"

It was Kikyo's turn to laugh. "Your clothes, for one. Your manner of speech. Your confusion about youkai. I had heard about the well retaining some of the youki from the bones of youkai thrown into it, but I never truly thought time travel would result from it. Do you know what the Shikon no Tama is, Kagome?"

Kagome looked surprised. "Well, I've heard of it, and my Gramps sells imitations of it, but I don't really know what it is. Why?"

"I believe the Shikon no Tama may be inside of you. Sango, could you come here for a second?"

When Sango saw Kagome, she nearly fainted. "She looks just like...my mom."

Kikyo nodded. "I thought as much. I believe Kagome is the reincarnation of your mother, Sango. That explains why the jewel is housed in her body. She is its protector."

Kagome's eyes were wide as could be. "I'm...what? A reincarnation? But that's crazy! I'm my own person, not somebody else!"

Kikyo smiled. "We are all reincarnations, Kagome. Our souls keep returning to the earth, and will do so until we complete our goals in this life and move on to the next."

Kagome shook her head. "No. This is just too bizarre. I have to get home!"

Kikyo's expression softened. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I don't know how we can get you back to your own time."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "You mean...I can never go home? I'll never see...my family again?" Sobs wracked her body as Kikyo's words sank in.

Kouga burst into the hut a few seconds later, eyes wide and looking for Kagome. "What happened? Is she okay?"

Kikyo bit back a smile at Kouga's protectiveness. "I informed Kagome-san that we don't know how to get her home. She's understandably upset."

Kouga looked at Kagome, wanting to wrap his arms around her and comfort her. Kikyo glanced at the sobbing girl. "You can ask, Kouga-san, but don't get upset if her answer isn't what you want." With that said, the miko walked outside with Sango.

Kouga stared after Kikyo with a stupefied look on his face. It never failed; she always knew what he was thinking. Shaking his head, he walked over to Kagome. He knelt down beside her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome-san? Would it be okay...if I hugged you?"

Kagome paused in her weeping to look up at Kouga's earnest expression. She nodded and burst into tears again as Kouga wrapped his muscled arms around her slender form. With no thought in mind about the impropriety, Kouga sank down onto the floor and pulled Kagome into his lap. Kagome wrapped her arms around Kouga's neck and buried her face into his chest. For Kouga, there wasn't much to be aroused about. Sure Kagome was beautiful and currently sitting in his lap, but she was genuinely distressed. He was more focused on comforting her than anything. For Kagome, rational thought was gone. It didn't matter that this man was only an acquaintance of a few hours. All that mattered was that he was comforting her, no questions asked.

Slowly, her sobs quieted and her tears slowed. The two sat in silence for a few minutes while Kagome pulled herself together and Kouga savored the feeling of her in his arms. Finally, Kagome looked up at him with wide brown eyes and smiled. Kouga felt his heart jump and his breath catch at her beauty. Slowly, he smiled back. Pressing an impulsive kiss to her forehead, he stood with her in his arms. Once he gained his balance, he lowered Kagome to the ground. She stood wavering for a few moments, then stood up straight as she regained her own balance. Looking down at her, Kouga smiled at how small she seemed. Granted he wasn't all that tall, but he still towered over Kagome head and shoulders. For all her lack of height, though, she had long legs which were shown off by her indecently short green skirt.

Kagome looked up at the man who had saved her and then comforted her. "Thank you, Kouga-san."

Kouga dragged his eyes from Kagome's legs to her eyes. "For what?" he asked, trying to keep his eyes from wandering down again.

"For saving me. I never would've made it away from that y-youkai if not for you," Kagome explained, stuttering a bit over the implications of the new word.

Kouga looked at Kagome. "I'm a youkai, too, Kagome. Not all of us are bad," he finished with a grin, showing off his fangs.

Kagome smiled a bit. She had a sudden thought and looked away self-consciously. "Kouga-san, could...could I...touch your tail?" she asked, blushing as red as Kikyo's hakama.

The wolf grinned. "Well, see, Kagome. That's usually a privilege reserved for a wolf's mate. However, I think I can bend the usual rules a bit for you."

Kagome smiled, still blushing, and walked closer to Kouga. Obediently, he turned a bit and waved his tail around to make her smile. Kagome reached out hesitantly and let her fingertips graze the fur. When Kouga made no movement, she stepped closer and ran her fingers through the soft fur. She gasped when the tail wrapped around her hand.

Kouga looked up at her. "Sorry about that. It felt good, and sometimes it's like the thing has a mind of its own."

Kagome giggled and stroked the tail a bit before stepping back. Kouga whined, causing her to giggle again. Kouga blushed and smiled shyly, exposing one of his fangs and giving him a feral look.

Feeling suddenly apprehensive, the girl from the future turned away and walked over to the fire burning in the middle of the hut. She sat down and stared into the flames. "Kouga-san, what if I can't get back home?"

Kouga walked slowly over to the listless girl and sat down across from her. "I don't know, Kagome. You could live here and help Lady Kikyo. She could even teach you about being a miko."

Kagome looked sharply at the youkai. "How did you know I have miko powers?" she asked in a near whisper.

Kouga looked surprised. "Your reiki reacts with my youki. That's how I knew where you were when that centipede youkai was attacking. Your reiki was spiking and making my youki go crazy."

After a few seconds, the suspicion in her eyes faded and she turned back to the fire. "I'll never see Mom again, or Grandpa, or Souta. None of my friends, not even stupid Hojo!" She suddenly smiled. "At least now I don't have to keep making things up to turn him down," she said softly.

The poor wolf youkai across the fire from Kagome was confused. He didn't know who these people were, but he did know that he didn't like this Hojo person. The grudging affection he heard in Kagome's voice was enough to spark his jealousy. Which, realistically, he had no reason to be feeling. She may have been allowed to pet his tail, but she wasn't his mate. He barely knew her! These thoughts did little to do away with the possessiveness coursing through the wolf, however.

The two lapsed into silence. Kagome was thinking about her home and everything she would miss, while Kouga was wondering why he felt so possessive about the girl in front of him. Before long, Kikyo walked into the hut with Sango. Although she had seen the resemblance once before, the taijiya still took a step back when she saw Kagome's face. The resemblance was uncanny. The girl could've been her mom's twin! They had the same facial structure, same eyes, hair, even the fact that her ears were slightly asymmetrical. Shaking her head, she took a seat between Kouga and Kagome.

Kikyo looked between Kagome and Kouga, feeling satisfied by what she saw; it didn't appear anything had happened while she and Sango were gone. She then looked to Kagome. "Kagome-san, I would like to examine you, to see if I can sense the Jewel anywhere in your body."

The teenager nodded and stood. Kikyo led her to a futon behind a screen and asked her to remove her outer clothes, leaving her in only her underwear and bra. "Did anything strange happen when Mistress Centipede attacked you? Any pains or tingling areas?" Kikyo asked as her hands lit up with her pink reiki.

Kagome thought for a moment. "Yes. My side over here was tingling and it actually hurt when the youkai was touching me," she said, placing a hand over the said area.

Kikyo looked surprised. She hadn't expected the girl to have such a strong reaction to the Shikon that it would hurt her when a youkai touched her. _"Well,"_ Kikyo thought with a smile, _"an evil youkai. She seems to have no trouble with Kouga-san's touch."_ Passing her glowing hand over the spot Kagome had pointed out, she gasped. She felt the Jewel! It was there, in Kagome's side, pulsing with the girl's powers and actually absorbing most of the reiki Kagome had. "Kagome, would you like to have this Jewel removed? If it is left where it is, it will continue to block your reiki, and the reaction to being touched by an evil youkai will worsen. If it is removed, your miko powers will increase exponentially, but youkai will begin to chase after you to obtain it."

After thinking about it for a few minutes, Kagome asked Kikyo to remove the Shikon. "Besides," she explained, "since my powers will increase, I'll be able to protect the Jewel from harm." Kikyo reluctantly agreed, feeling that having the Jewel inside of Kagome would keep it - and her - safer.

After gathering all that she needed, she asked Kouga and Sango to hold Kagome down, since the impromptu surgery would be done without anything to dull the pain for the girl. Sango carefully placed her hands over Kagome's legs; Kouga very cautiously placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders. Glancing down at Kagome, he saw her looking up at him worriedly. He smiled and winked at her. She smiled a bit in return, then moved her hand up to grasp his. He squeezed her fingers and held tightly to her hand.

Kikyo used her reiki to sterilize and sharpen Kouga's dagger, which she was going to cut into Kagome's side with. Kagome's hand tightened on Kouga's as Kikyo placed the blade on her skin. Sango's grip on Kagome's ankles tightened as Kagome started to draw her legs toward her. Kikyo paused and felt the spot again. "Kouga, could you lift her up a bit, please?" she asked.

Kouga helped Kagome sit up and scooted behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tightly to him. Kagome's arms came up around his as she braced for the pain. The first incision made Kagome gasp as tears sprang to her eyes. Kouga's arms tightened a bit and he let his head drop to her shoulder, nuzzling her and comforting her the only way her knew how. Kikyo extended her powers to the Jewel, then latched onto it and slowly pulled. After a few minutes of agonizing pain as the Jewel was pulled through her side, Kagome fell back against Kouga, exhausted from the strain. Kikyo held the small orb in her hand, wondering at how such a small thing could be so powerful.

Kouga lifted the unconscious little miko into his arms and carried her to the pallet that Kikyo had set up for her. After laying her down, he covered her up and sat down beside her to watch over her. Kikyo and Sango washed the Jewel off and placed it into a pouch that was supposed to suppress reiki. Kikyo then placed the pouch in the sleeping Kagome's hand.

_"I hope you know what you are doing, Kagome. I would very much hate to see you hurt,"_ she thought as the girl rolled over towards Kouga's prone form.

Kagome slept on, cushioned in her dreams by muscled arms and a sleek brown tail. "Kouga," she murmured in her sleep. The wolf youkai smiled and lightly grasped Kagome's small hand, grinning outright when she held tightly_. "This is gonna be a helluva ride, but I'm willing to go anywhere for you, Kagome_."

* * *

**And so begins my new fic. Inuyasha will probably make an appearance within the next chapter or two.** **Lemme know whatcha think. ;)**


	2. Never to Return?

**Chapter Two**

**...Never to Return?**

* * *

The next morning, Kagome woke to birds chirping and sun shining through the window into her eyes. Blinking, she sat up and felt something plop into her lap. Looking down, she saw a small pouch made of some sort of animal skin. She felt the reiki pulsing in the bag and realized that Kikyo had placed the Shikon with her in her sleep. The futuristic miko felt a burst of hope withing her chest. Maybe the Shikon would help her get home! Jumping up, Kagome quickly set her clothes to rights and went outside to search for Kikyo.

After asking several villagers, she gathered that Kikyo, Kouga, and Sango were in a nearby clearing. She thought some of the villagers had said something about sparring, but she wasn't sure. Walking out of the tree line, she realized what they meant. Kikyo was standing directly across from Kagome, watching as Kouga and Sango mock-battled.

"Kouga, you're too slow with the round-house kick," Sango pointed out as she grabbed his ankle and poked the sheath of her katana into his exposed side. Kouga growled and jerked his foot out of Sango's hold. Sango just grinned as she replaced her katana and sheath into her belt. "Sore loser," she sing-songed as she walked away. Kouga stuck his tongue out at the taijiya, causing two of the three women to giggle.

When Kouga heard Kagome's girlish giggle, he whirled around. A huge smile plastered on his face, he jogged to Kagome's side. "Kagome, Sango's being mean to me," he whined. He was rewarded for his joking by another giggle from Kagome.

"I'm sorry, Kouga. Maybe you should work on those kicks then, huh?" Kagome asked as she looked over to Kikyo. "Excuse me, I need to go talk to Kikyo for a minute."

Kouga watched as Kikyo listened to Kagome speak, then sadly shake her head. The two talked for a few moments more before Kagome burst into tears and ran back towards the village. Kouga angrily stalked over to where Kikyo stood, watching the young girl with a look of regret on her face.

"What did you do to Kagome?" he nearly growled.

"I merely told her the truth. Kagome-san asked if I thought the Jewel would allow her to go back to her own home. I told her I did not believe so, that she may be stuck here in this time," Kikyo said. "I wish there were a way to send her back, but I just don't think the Jewel would allow it. She was obviously sent here for a reason."

Kouga couldn't help the anger that surged through him, but he knew that Kikyo had done nothing to warrant that anger. With that thought in mind, he pushed the anger back and sought for calm. "Is it alright if I go after her, Lady Kikyo?"

Kikyo smiled a bit as she looked over to Kouga. He was facing the way Kagome had run off, a wistful look on his face. "Of course, Kouga-san. But remember to be respectful. If she doesn't want to speak to you, leave her be," Kikyo warned, as one might warn an errant child.

Almost before her words had reached his ears, Kouga had taken off. _"So impatient. It's a wonder he hasn't gotten himself into any trouble with his rashness."_

Kikyo and Sango walked slowly back to the village, talking all the way about little things to pass the time. When they returned, they found Kagome and Kouga sitting at the riverbank, legs in the water and shoulders just barely brushing. Sango smiled and shook her head. "He's so taken with her. I hope he doesn't get hurt."

When Kikyo saw Kagome's head dip down to Kouga's shoulder for a second, she shook her head. "I don't think he will. She's quite well on her way to being taken with him, as well."

The two women giggled when Kouga made a big show of yawning and stretching just to get his arm closer to Kagome. Still chuckling, the two went inside Kikyo's hut.

As for Kouga, he didn't want to move too fast and scare the girl, but he did want her to know he liked her. When her head touched his shoulder, his heart had jumped and started beating twice as fast. The wolf youkai tried to be nonchalant as he inched his hand along the grass to hers. When his pinky brushed hers, Kagome glanced down in surprise, then up to his face. Blushing, he smiled shyly but kept his hand where it was. Kagome blushed and looked back down into the water, also leaving her hand where it was. Just as Kouga was working up the courage to move his hand to cover hers, the two were startled by a loud ruckus coming from the woods across the river.

A white-haired figure in red burst through the woodline and into the clearing, nearly falling into the water. A small reddish-orange blur followed after him, pouncing on him and throwing him off balance, pushing them both into the rushing water. Both came up spluttering and gasping for air. Kagome leapt up and rushed to the bridge a few yards away, hoping to catch the two before they were swept any farther away.

"Grab my hand," she called to the drenched figures. When a clawed hand latched onto her wrist, she was too surprised to do anything but get a better grip on the person's wrist. Kouga rushed over and grabbed the person's other wrist, pulling both him and the little red-haired creature onto the bridge. A few minutes passed as they all caught their breath. Finally, the little creature walked up to Kagome.

"Hi. I'm Shippo. Thanks so much for saving me. Inuyasha would've left me in the river if you hadn't."

The red-garbed figure snorted and pushed his hair back with a claw-tipped hand, revealing his inu ears. Kagome's face paled and she took a half step back when he smirked and a fang popped out. Shippo noticed and placed a tiny hand on Kagome's leg. "It's okay. He won't hurt you. Inuyasha may look scary, but really he's just a big puppy."

"Watch your mouth, you runt. If it wasn't for this so-called puppy, you'd be a fur coat by now."

Kouga stepped up to Kagome and placed his hand bracingly on her shoulder. The miko smiled tightly at her youkai friend, still wary of this newcomer despite Kouga's silent support. Taking the lead, Kouga stepped in front of Kagome and looked at the white-haired hanyou. "I'm Kouga, former prince of the Eastern Ookami Tribe. If I may be so bold, who are you?"

"Che. Former prince. I'm _Prince_ Inuyasha, of the Western Lands. Maybe you've heard of my older brother, Lord Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked snidely.

"I have. It seems as though you've also inherited his penchant for speaking down to those "below your station," Kouga shot back.

"Damn right, you're below my station, you filthy mongrel. I heard what you did to that girl!"

Kouga paled. "I did nothing to that child! It was bad luck all around. I didn't even-" he cut himself off, shaking his head. "You're not even worth explaining it to."

Inuyasha growled and made to leap at Kouga, but was stopped by a barrier. He bounced comically off of the invisible shield and rebounded onto the ground, rolling a few feet. He was quickly back on his feet, growling and looking around for whoever had made him look like a fool. When he saw another miko, he glared. Kikyo merely stared back him dispassionately.

"Are you going to attempt attacking my friend again?" she asked him softly. When he grunted and shook his head, Kikyo released him from the small barrier. "Inuyasha, welcome to Edo. I am this village's miko, and Kagome is my apprentice. Kouga is my dear friend, and I would appreciate you respecting all of us while you are here."

"Whatever, lady. I'm just passing through," Inuyasha said with a sneer.

Smiling, Kikyo turned back to her "apprentice" and beckoned her closer. "Kagome, Inuyasha is what's known as a hanyou. He is only half youkai. One of his parents was a youkai, while the other was a human. Most hanyou are outcast, since they are neither fully human nor fully youkai. Inuyasha's ears indicate he is an Inu-hanyou."

Said Inu-hanyou's ears were flattened to his head. A growl slipped from his throat. "What do you know about any of that, you stupid wench?"

Kikyo simply met Inuyasha's glare with a level gaze. "I have studied youkai and their ways for many years. I know more than you think. I would appreciate a token of respect, since I could easily purify you where you stand before you could even think to make a move toward me or those in my care." Seeing that the hot-tempered male was sufficiently cowed, she turned back to Kagome. "Do you have any questions?"

Kagome nodded her head. "How do you purify things?"

Kikyo smiled and shook her head. "Kagome, you have a lot to learn. I will teach you the ways of the miko. Are you ready to begin your training?"

"Yes, please, Kikyo-sama. I would like to learn."

"Just Kikyo, Kagome. I am above no one," Kikyo said as she shot a look at Inuyasha. The Inu-hanyou just scoffed and looked away with his nose in the air. "Kouga-san, will you please show Inuyasha to my hut? I'm sure he and Shippo would like to rest after their swim," she said with a smile as she and Kagome walked towards the clearing they had left earlier.

Kouga started walking without looking at Inuyasha. To Shippo, he said, "This way. If you want, I could ask some of the villagers with younger children if you can borrow something to wear while your clothes dry."

Shippo smiled. "Thanks, Kouga! I would really appreciate that."

All the way to Kikyo's hut, the two chatted about nothing in particular, leaving an irate Inuyasha to bring up the rear. Kouga managed to procure some clothing small enough for Shippo to wear while his dried, and was nice enough to provide some for Inuyasha, too. While Shippo thanked him, Inuyasha just snatched them from him and stomped to the other side of the hut to change.

Meanwhile, Kikyo had set up targets at one end of the clearing and had given Kagome a practice bow and arrows. "First, we'll work on your aim. After you can consistently hit the target, we'll move on to bringing your powers into it. Now, nock your arrow. Good. Pull your arm back. Keep the other arm straight. Use your index finger to aim. Now...breath in. Breath out and...release!"

The arrow sailed through the air and landed with a _thunk_ on the outside of the target. "Very good, Kagome. Again. Try to hit the center."

Again and again, Kagome nocked her arrow and let it sail. Out of thirty arrows, only six hit the target in the center. While Kagome felt discouraged, Kikyo praised her and said she was doing fine. Deciding to stop for the day since Kagome was so discouraged, Kikyo suggested they return to the village. On the walk back, Kikyo told Kagome more about her miko powers and how she could learn to use them. Kagome was more interested in how to use her powers to get her back to her own time, but a few things Kikyo said caught her attention.

Kagome dejectedly sank onto a tatami mat in Kikyo's hut. Kouga immediately made his way over to her, settling close to her and patting her shoulder. The future-miko smiled up at him and turned towards him. "Thanks, Kouga. You're a good friend."

Kouga felt disappointed and yet elated at the same time. He didn't want to be _just_ her friend, but it was better than nothing at all. _"I'll make her fall for me. One day." _Shaking off these thoughts, Kouga smiled back at her. When a loud thud echoed through the hut, they jumped apart and looked around wildly. A second thud came from outside. Pushing back the screen, Kagome immediately started giggling. Inuyasha was currently squished underneath a massive boulder while Shippo sat on top of said boulder with a triumphant expression. "I told you I could beat you, Inuyasha."

"Just you wait, you little runt. I'll get you for this," the hanyou grumbled from under the rock.

Kouga chuckled and leaned against the door frame. "Bested by a pup, _Prince_ Inuyasha? Surely you could do better than that."

More grumbles and a few curses came from the hanyou. Kikyo walked up from behind the hut and gazed at the scene calmly. "Shippo, would you please release Inuyasha?"

The kitsune looked a bit worried about being at the mercy of the enraged inu, but Kagome beckoned him closer. "I'll protect you, Shippo. I won't let him hurt you."

Kouga and Shippo both were taken in by the little miko. Not many miko would protect or befriend a youkai. At that moment, Kouga fell a little bit in love with her.

Safely ensconced in Kagome's arms, Shippo released Inuyasha. The hanyou was up immediately, murder in his eyes as he spotted Shippo. He stalked to her, but was surprised when she didn't move. If anything, she took a step forward. Unwilling to see if the hanyou would hurt her, Kouga was in front of her in a flash. Inuyasha growled and took a step forward. Kouga's eyed flashed red and he growled, louder than Inuyasha had. Inuyasha's eyed widened at the possessiveness in Kouga's stance.

Rather than get into an all-out brawl, the inu-hanyou backed down. He hated to let the wolf win, but it was better than potential purification by the other miko. This little miko might stand up to him, but he knew she didn't stand a chance against him. This helped his ego a little bit as he retreated to the hut, glaring at Kouga the whole way.

Once Inuyasha was out of sight, Kouga let his stance fall as he relaxed. When Kagome put her arm on his shoulder, he turned to look at her. "What was that about? Why were you two growling?"

"He was angry that I was in his way, and I was angry that he threatened you and the kit."

"Thank you for protecting us, Kouga," Kagome said with a smile. She patted him arm and left to talk to Kikyo. Kouga was left standing there with a goofy grin on his face, holding the place where her hand had touched him.

* * *

**Chapter two, now complete. :) **


	3. Maybe It's Not So Bad

**Chapter Three**

**Maybe It's Not So Bad  
**

* * *

That night, Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep. Kouga's ears twitched at every rustle and swish of cloth, but when Kagome began to whimper, he shot up and was by her side immediately. Laying on the floor beside her, Kouga grabbed her hand and brought it to his face, kissing the back of it gently and stroking his thumb over her fingers. She soon quieted, but wouldn't let go of his hand in her sleep. Smiling, Kouga settled in for a long night's sleep on the hard floor.

In the morning, Kagome was awakened by loud coughing and sneezing. Sitting up, She discovered Inuyasha and Shippo sitting beside the fire, wrapped in blankets and looking miserable. When she walked closer and sat down beside Kikyo, who was stirring soup over the fire, Shippo immediately hopped into her lap and curled up. Smiling down at the poor sick kit, she ran her fingers over his little body. Tendrils of pink reiki trailed from her fingertips and sank into the kit. Alarmed, Kagome looked to Kikyo for guidance. The older miko reassured her and said that her reiki was reacting to her own desire to make Shippo feel better. After that incident, Kagome got her first lesson in miko healing. It seemed to be something she was quite adept at.

"Kikyo, why am I so much better at healing than I was at shooting sacred arrows?" she asked.

Kikyo smiled. "Some miko are more adept at some things than others. I am quite proficient at healing, but I am best at binding or purification arrows. You must not favor one practice over the other. It will only hinder you. Try to succeed at every part of being a miko, so you may always have a slight advantage in any situation."

Feeling like she understood, Kagome continued to help Kikyo take care of their two sickly guests. For once, Inuyasha wasn't being a smartass. Being sick seemed to have curbed his tongue. An hour later, a loud commotion started up in the village, seeming to come closer and closer to Kikyo's door. A bloodied Kouga was ushered inside by Sango, also covered in blood. Kagome felt a bolt of fear run through her at the thought of Kouga being injured. She and Kikyo hurried forward and helped Kouga to the fire, where he promptly passed out. A bowl of water and a rag was used to clean the blood from his body. A cold knot formed in her stomach when she noticed how pale he was. _"He must have lost a lot of blood for him to be this pale. And he still hasn't woken up."_

Reaching his legs, Kagome discovered just what had caused him to lose so much blood. A deep gash had sliced into the side of his calf, almost to the bone. Automatically, reiki poured from her fingertips to repair the deep wound, not even giving the demon's regenerative abilities a chance to heal him. Before everyone's eyes, Kouga's leg was mended as the sides of the gash knit themselves back together under Kagome's ministrations. Within ten minutes, there was only a shiny red scar to show for what could have killed a lesser man. Looking up from her work, Kagome smiled when she saw that color had returned to his face. What she didn't realize was that all color had drained from her own. Sango, who had been sitting beside the young miko, caught her new friend when Kagome tipped over, the strain on her body and powers causing her to fall into unconsciousness.

While the demon and the miko were being tended to, Sango informed Kikyo that Kouga had lost his balance while chopping wood for their fire. His axe had swung down with gruesome accuracy, nearly taking the wolf's leg with it.

When Kagome came to, it was dark inside the hut. Turning her head, Kagome saw Kouga stretched out on a pallet beside her. When the lines of strain on his face deepened, Kagome tried to lift an arm to reach over and ease his pain. Alarm spread through her when she found that she was too weak to even lift a finger. A whimper of distress escaped her. A second later, Kikyo's hand was on her forehead, reiki washing over her and easing her alarm.

"You passed out from using too much reiki. It could have killed you if you had used much more. I understand why you healed him. Kouga is important to you. But you must always remain in control of yourself, even if your loved ones are in danger. If this had happened in the wilderness, you could have been killed by a youkai or bandits," Kikyo admonished softly.

Properly chastised, Kagome blushed in shame. Unable to stay awake any longer, her eyes fell closed and she once again entered the bliss of unconsciousness.

The next few days were spent mostly sleeping for her and Kouga. The wolf youkai was up and moving after two days, but still tired easily if he strained himself. Kagome was bedridden for another three days before she could even stand on her own, shaky though her legs were. Kouga was constantly by her side, making sure she didn't overwork herself and end up back at square one of recovery. In those days, Kagome and Kouga became closer than the futuristic girl could have imagined. She told him all about her life growing up on the shrine in the future, while he told her of his tribe and past. Kikyo and Sango could see a bond slowly but surely forming between the two.

Inuyasha and Shippo were slowly becoming fixtures in the village. Shippo made friends with most of the village children, while Inuyasha helped the men out and slowly earned their trust and respect. Inuyasha also learned not to disrespect Kikyo, or else he would end up in a reiki bubble and not be released until he apologized. Being a laughingstock of the village hastened those apologies. Inuyasha also took to following Kikyo when she ventured out of the village. He even helped in a few battles against youkai.

Things were slowly becoming routine for Kagome. Wake up, walk to the river for water, help Kikyo with breakfast, go for a walk with Kouga, lunch, pick herbs and miko lessons with Kikyo, then supper, and finally bed. Every night, Kouga slept just a tiny bit closer to the girl he was slowly but surely falling for. And Kagome was falling just as hard. She found herself searching for him with hungry eyes if he wasn't with her. She itched to hold his hand during their daily walks. She ached to sleep by his side, instead of separated by five feet of bare floor.

Kouga was just as bad. He found that he was unconsciously moving closer to her in his sleep. His fangs itched to tease the tender skin of her neck. His claws curled at the thought of her wrapped in nothing but his arms and tail. He desired her, yes. But it was so much more. Just seeing her smile made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

One morning, on their walk, Kouga broke the silent truce between them. Once they were out of sight and hearing of the village, he stopped abruptly, pulled her to him, and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Hearing and feeling her heart thunder in her chest, he smiled down at her. "Kagome, I told myself I'd take this slow and not rush you, but I've been dreaming of this since I first saw you." With that, he dipped his head down and brushed his lips across hers. When she made no moves to push him away, he deepened the kiss.

For Kagome, her first kiss was everything she'd ever dreamed it'd be. The world spun, her knees went weak. Her arms snaked around Kouga's neck, holding him closer to her as she kissed him back. Kouga let out a low growl, more like a rumbling purr, as his tongue teased Kagome's bottom lip. Her sharp inhale gave him permission, but he waited until her own tongue shyly brushed his. The rumbling in his chest grew deeper as he backed his little miko against a nearby tree and showed her just how great of a kisser he was. Jealousy darted through her at the thought of his kissing another woman, but his hand cupping her face and whispering her name between kisses blew it away like dust in the wind.

What felt like hours later, Kouga pulled away, his eyes heavy-lidded with desire. Kagome gasped for breath as she brought her hand up to touch her swollen lips. "W-wow, Kouga."

Smirking, he pulled her into his arms and laid his head on top of hers as her arms wrapped around his waist. "I know. I'm good like that," he said with a chuckle. Kagome poked him in the side.

"Kagome," he began hesitantly. She looked up at him, head cocked slightly to the side. "I want to court you. Formally."

Kagome was stunned. She knew he liked her, but to be _courted_ by him? Sango had told her that wolf demons mated for life. Was she ready to be a wife (and possibly mother) at sixteen? Looking up at her wolf's earnest face, she realized. _"I could do it. For him. I know I would be happy with him."_

Smiling, she kissed his cheek. "Would you mind if we talked about it first?" Seeing his face drop a bit, she hurriedly added, "I'm not turning you down, Kouga. I'm just...scared. I'd like to know what to expect."

Understanding lit his eyes. With a whoop, he lifted his future mate into his arms and spun her around, making her giggle. Setting her back on her feet, he tugged her onto his back and took off for the village. Within minutes, he had Kagome sitting in Kikyo's hut as he ushered Sango and Kikyo inside. Turning to the two women, he grinned. "I've asked Kagome for her permission to formally court her. I need your help explaining what that entails. I've forgotten some of the smaller details."

Sango smiled and hugged the girl she was befriending. "If you don't mind, Lady Kikyo, I'll take Kagome aside and start on the bigger details, while you help Kouga-san remember the others."

Kikyo nodded her agreement and watched as the two girls walked outside. Glancing over at Kouga, she took in his dazed expression. "She will be good for you, Kouga. And to you. Keep in mind that she's innocent. Don't scare her with demands she can't comply with."

Kouga looked at his friend. "Kikyo, I would never hurt her. You know that. I know my past isn't squeaky clean, but you know the circumstances with that."

The miko nodded. "Soon, so will she. Tell her before you begin courting her, so she won't have any nasty surprises later on."

When the wolf nodded, she continued, "Now, on to other important matters. You are aware of the wolf youkai's mating rites? And of the trial period, correct? The only circumstances I can think of that would be of any importance to you and Kagome is the fact that, since she is human, she may acquire some of your characteristics and abilities. Years ago, a clan leader mated with a human woman from a small village. After the trial period and the mating ritual, she gained fangs, heightened senses, and longevity. I don't believe a miko has ever mated with a wolf youkai, however."

Kouga's heart jumped at the thought that Kagome would have a longer life span. Spending fifty or sixty years with her just wouldn't be enough for the wolf. As the two went over the rites that Kouga did remember, Sango and Kagome were sitting by the river.

"I told you before that wolves mate for life, right? Well, before they mate, there's a trial period of a month. A temporary mark is placed on your neck; the scent from the mark will tell other males that you're spoken for. During this time, you'll live with Kouga and basically do all that a mate does, with the exception of sex. That comes after the full mating. If a couple has sex during the trial period, the bond is broken and you have to start over. But, each time you redo the mark, it's more painful than the last, and after so many times, it can't be redone."

Looking relieved about the exclusion of sex, Kagome nodded and motioned for her friend to continue. "After the month is up, if the two of you still want to be mated, there are rites that you both have to go through. A one-week period of no contact between the two of you is first. Then, you repeat sacred vows handed down from generation to generation. An offering of blood is spilled into a small bowl, a bit from each of you, then shared between you. I know it sounds gross, but these are demon rites. With you being a miko, you two will have to share your power as well. A bit of reiki pushed into his wound, a bit of youki pushed into yours. Then, the actual mating. I'm sure I don't have to explain that part."

Kagome blushed and started to shake her head, but hesitated and asked, "Is that when he bites me?"

Sango replied, "Yes, it is. When you're both _close_, he'll sink his fangs into the juncture of your neck and shoulder. The fangs will be a bit longer and sharper than usual, due to the blood from the ritual bringing his baser youkai instincts out more."

A few more questions later, the two girls stood and brushed their clothes off. Before they were even five feet from the miko's home, Kouga came striding out. Flashing a smile at Sango, he gently grabbed Kagome's arm. "I have to talk to you about something important, Kagome."

The futuristic girl looked up at her almost-future-mate with confusion. "Are you changing your mind, Kouga?"

A pained look crossed his face. "No, I'm not, but you might after you hear what I have to say."

Still confused, Kagome followed Kouga outside the village to the tree where they first kissed. "Kagome, do you remember when we pulled Inuyasha onto the bridge from the river, when I said I was the _former_ ookami prince? Well, I was banished from my lands for the murder of a young girl." A strangled gasp escaped Kagome's lips.

Sorrow weighing heavily on him, he continued. "She was about nine or ten, and lived in a village down the mountain. My pack had feral wolves, some that were born to a youkai couple, but didn't come out quite right, some that were just wild, natural wolves that followed us and became pack. One of the natural wolves was attacked by a rabid squirrel, and became rabid itself. Confused, it tried to make its way back to our caves, but went the wrong way, _down_ the mountain instead. I was searching for the wolf, to put it down and keep it from attacking someone, when I heard screams. She...the girl was gone before I could get there to save her. The wolf had...it was bad. I killed the wolf there and then, but the little girl was already dead. And the elders deemed it my fault for not killing it sooner."

Kagome fought back tears, all the while noticing that Kouga's own eyes were red-rimmed and watery. "But, Kouga, it wasn't your fault."

A mirthless chuckle came from the youkai. "Try telling them that. They won't see it that way. I was the leader; it was my duty to protect the humans and lower beings around my lands. I failed. They gave my title to a cousin of mine, and said that I would be killed on sight if I returned. That was two years ago." Turning to Kagome, he asked quietly, "Will you still have me, Kagome, knowing my sins?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around her wolf, hugging him tightly to her. "Of course I will, Kouga. And I refuse to believe it was your fault. I'll tell those so-called elders so myself."

Kouga smiled as his woman defended him. "I'm going to love being your mate, Kagome."

The miko smiled. "I think I might just love being yours, Kouga."

* * *

The next few days were spent in a flurry of preparation. An old abandoned hut was being worked on to make it habitable for the couple during their two-month interlude. Women were cooking up a feast that would last for two days to celebrate. Even Inuyasha was helping, cutting down trees with his claws, helping the men build the hut. In a gesture that was not lost on Kikyo, he made a birdhouse for her. She smiled and placed it in front of her home.

The day before the ceremony, a carriage rolled into the village, straight through to the other side, and finally stopped in front of Kikyo's hut. Stepping outside, she was immediately on her guard. Inuyasha took his cue from her and stepped protectively to her. A quiet fell over the village as they waited to see what was going on. A child's voice came from the enclosed carriage. A woman's curt command, then the sound of flesh meeting flesh greeted everyone's ears. Finally, the door opened to reveal a finely dressed woman who closely resembled Kikyo, followed by a child who had an angry red print across her face.

Kikyo stood silently, poised for anything. "Mother," she finally acknowledged.

The woman who was Kikyo's mother looked around disdainfully. "So this is where you call home now, is it, daughter? A pity. We had such high hopes of you marrying a lord, until those pesky powers of yours emerged." Reminded of why she was there, she reached behind her to grasp the child's arm. "This is your sister, Kaede. We had hoped to have a _normal_ child; however, she is miko, as well. She's yours now, to do as you please."

The haughty woman turned and made to step back into the carriage. Kaede's small hand grasped her gown. "P-please, mother. Don't l-leave me here!"

Another _crack_ echoed through the village. "Unhand me, you filthy little creature. You are no daughter of mine. Begone!" And with that, the high-born woman swept herself into the carriage and signaled the driver to leave. Kaede was left, sobbing, in the middle of the road. Kikyo looked after her mother's carriage for a long moment, then turned her attention to her younger sister.

"Kaede, look at me," she said gently to the child.

The child sniffled and glanced up, not trusting that this woman was truly her sister. When Kikyo smiled and held her hand out, Kaede gasped. The older woman looked just like her father. "You really are my sister."

Kikyo smiled wider. "Yes, little one. I am your sister. Come, let us get you inside."

Kaede followed her newly found big sister into her hut. Inuyasha went to one of the villagers who had clothes for a child Kaede's size and got a simply kimono to replace the one she was wearing. When he brought the garment to Kikyo, she smiled her thanks and let her hand linger on his for a moment. The hanyou blushed and smiled. Turning back to her sister, Kikyo handed the child her new kimono. It was orange, with small black designs. Kaede took the cloth and changed, throwing the kimono she had worn down and grinding her heel into it.

Newly changed and in a new place, Kaede looked around curiously. Deciding she liked this place better than her parents' manor home, she smiled and took Kikyo's hand. She had a feeling she was going to like it here.

* * *

Omigod, that was hard to do. But as this is the longest out of any updates to stories I have written, I decided to finish it up and post it instead of trying to make it any longer. Hopefully soon it'll get into the Naraku part of things.


	4. Moment of Truth

**Chapter Four  
**

**Moment of Truth**

* * *

Kaede settled quickly into life in the village. As the daughter of a prominent lord, she had been pampered to say the least. She had never washed her own clothes, or caught fish for their supper, or helped cook. She was willing to learn, more than she had ever wanted to learn anything. Her sister was even teaching her how to use her budding miko powers. The little girl had lessons alone with Kikyo until she was at Kagome's level, then the two trained together under Kikyo's watchful eye. Inuyasha and Kouga often trailed along on their lessons, watching from a distance.

Kouga was proud of Kagome's progress. She was turning out to be quite the miko. A mate to be proud of. Thinking of mates, Kouga realized with a start that the month of their mating trial was almost up. He and Kagome had been living in their finished hut for three weeks, more than enough to convince the wolf that he had chosen the right woman to be his mate. She could cook, she cleaned, she washed his pelts, and she curled up next to him trustingly at night. With his arms and tail wrapped comfortably around her, Kouga would wonder how he had become so lucky. With a little over a week remaining, Kouga began to think hard on what he would give to his new mate on the night he made her his forever.

Little did he know, his miko was thinking along the same lines. Sango had told her about the mating gift that wolf youkai usually gave to their mates on the night they joined as one, and Kagome wanted to return the favor even if it wasn't expected of her. She had asked Kikyo what the wolf might appreciate, but the miko had been less than helpful, telling her that her gift needed to come from her heart. Kagome huffed and blew her bangs out of her face.

Sitting on the porch of their hut, she watched Kouga as he played with the village children. Smiling, she thought of how great he would be with any kids they had. She pressed a hand to her flat belly. Distracted by thoughts of names and what kind of mother she would be one day, she didn't hear Kouga come up. She didn't even know he was beside her until his large hand covered hers.

"Something you need to tell me, Kagome?" he chuckled.

"Oh, no. I was just thinking about the future," she said with a smile.

Kouga's smile dropped a bit. Realizing that Kouga thought she meant her own time, she hurried to clarify. "My future with _you_, Kouga."

Kouga forced a smile. "I just want you to be happy, Kagome."

The futuristic miko grinned and wrapped her arms around her soon-to-be mate. "I _am_, Kouga, anytime I'm with you. I can't wait to be your mate."

Kouga sighed in relief. In such a short time, he had grown to love this woman so much. Smiling in earnest now, he hugged Kagome one more time and released her. "I have to go talk to Kikyo for a bit. Try not to get into any trouble. I love you, Kagome."

"I love you, too, Kouga."

**#############**

While Kouga was gone, Kagome cleaned their hut some, started on patching up one of her miko outfits that had gotten torn, and had just started supper when shouts came from outside. Rushing to see what was going on, Kagome was greeted by the sight of a miko wearing dark clothes, accompanied by a large snake. The other woman had Shippo by the front of his shirt with one hand, while the other was drawn back and gathering reishi.

The dark miko's hand began to move forward toward the terrified kitsune.

"No!" Kagome cried as she threw her hands up instinctively. A barrier surrounded the kit, preventing the dark reishi from reaching him.

The other miko frowned and looked over at Kagome. A look of delight spread across her face. "Oh, how wonderful. A better pet to play with," she cooed as she dropped the youkai child and turned to face Kagome. She stepped closer as she gathered a ball of dark energy in her hand. She cried out as she threw it at the futuristic miko.

Kagome created another barrier just in time to deflect the attack. Determination won over fear as she stepped into the attack and pushed it back at her attacker. The other miko caught her rebounded attack with her hand and allowed it to fizzle out. Reaching behind her, she pulled out her bow.

_"Oh, crap,"_ Kagome thought, _"my bow is inside!"_

Seconds ticked by as Kagome watched her adversary closely. A villager called out, "Kagome-sama, your bow!" She saw the wooden weapon fly through the air out of the corner of her eye. Holding out a hand, she attached her reishi to the bow and pulled it to her. It was a trick that Kikyo had been trying to teach her for weeks.

The kuro miko clapped her hands. "Congratulations, little one. I can see you've had some training. This should be interesting." With that, she attacked. Dark strands of reishi formed around her and solidified into an arrow. Taking aim, she fired at Kagome, who used her bow to deflect the attack back the attacker. The dark one smirked and caught the attack in her hand, reforming it an instant later.

As this attack was aimed, one of the villagers cried out, "Kagome-sama, behind you!"

Turning, Kagome saw that the snake accompanying the kuro miko had wound its way behind her, readying itself to strike. Kagome took two steps left, watching as the other miko adjusted her aim. Hearing the snake hiss, she waited another second, until the dark energy was unleashed, before she ducked and rolled to the side. She sat up and watched as the kuro miko's attack hit the snake, sending it crashing to the ground. Angered, the serpent heard Kagome's gasps for breath and launched itself at her. The miko quickly brought her bow up and hit the snake, sending it flying at the kuro miko.

Instead of simply hitting her, the snake went _into_ her, leaving a patchwork scar over half of the kuro miko's face. Screaming, she fell to her knees. Kagome watched with wide eyes as the other woman vowed her revenge and disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke.

As Kagome sat there, gasping for breath and more than a little dazed, strong arms wrapped around her and shook her gently. Slowly, her focus sharpened and she recognized her almost-mate calling her name. Her gaze focused on his face and she smiled slightly at him before collapsing in his arms.

Coming up beside the worried wolf, Kikyo quickly checked her student over and reassured everyone that she was fine. After suggesting Kouga take her home to rest, she turned to Inuyasha. "I fear this attack will not be the only one. She is sure to return. Kagome's studies must be increased, as I fear this dark miko may return with darker help."

The hanyou looked at the woman who was quickly changing his ways. "I'll be here to help, too, Kikyo. You know that."

Kikyo smiled gently up at him. "I know, Inuyasha. That means so much to me." Blushing, she looked away, her eyes widening as she saw Shippo. "I'm going to see to Shippo." With one last fleeting look into the amber eyes she was growing to love, she moved to the small youkai and extended her arms. In a rare moment of maternal caring, she hugged the terrified child to her, whispering assurances and surreptitiously sending her reishi into his body to see that no harm had come to him.

Inuyasha slowly walked over to them and sank onto his knees. He carefully folded the miko and the kitsune into his own strong arms, adding to the feeling of safety for the young fox who had come so close to peril. Shippo cried as he remembered his mother and father holding him this way, but felt his heart lighten as he realized that maybe these two could care for him, as well.

**%%%%%%%%%%**

Kouga shouldered his way into the hut and gently laid Kagome down on the bed. Sliding in next to her, he held her close to him and shuddered as the fear he had pushed back came crashing down around him. Hearing the villagers' shouts, he had come running, only to see the snake launch itself at Kagome. His heart had been in his throat, feeling useless for not being able to reach her time. He had felt such pride, though, as she had blocked and redirected the attack. He knew Kagome felt incompetent at times, not fully understanding whatever Kikyo was trying to teach her at the time. But it had been there, just waiting for the opportunity to show just how much the little miko had learned.

Shaking his head, he leaned down and whispered in Kagome's ear, telling her how much he loved her, how scared he had been, and how he couldn't imagine his life without her. Smiling, he told her that he was already planning to keep her secreted away from the world, so nothing could take her from him. He was telling her just how many kids he was going to give her when she groaned and cracked her eye open to look over at him.

"I know you not just say you wanted eight kids. That is so not happening, no matter how much I love you."

Kouga grinned and kissed her softly. "As many as you want, then. Although, once we mate, your lifespan will lengthen to match mine, so eight kids isn't much of a stretch."

Kagome giggled as she placed a hand on his whiskered face and returned his kiss with one of her own. "We'll talk after the first one is born." Looking into his blue eyes, she sobered as she whispered, "I was so scared, Kouga."

Kouga's brows drew together. "I tried to get to you, but I wasn't fast enough. Even with my speed, it happened too fast." Ducking his head, he grasped her hand in his and brought it down to press his lips to her knuckles. "I'm so sorry, baby."

Smiling, Kagome gently drew her hand from his hold and coaxed him to meet her gaze. "I'm not upset at you, Kouga. To be honest, I'm glad I had to fight her myself. It was definitely a moment of truth. Now I know I have the ability to defend myself if I need to. Even though I know my handsome, brave, very sweet wolf youkai mate will always be there for me."

Grinning, said handsome, brave, and very sweet wolf youkai wrapped his arms around his woman, rolling until her had her pinned. Dipping his head down, he kissed her gently before pressing his lips to hers more purposefully. Kagome shifted until her legs cradled his hips, her hands tangling in his hair as she fully reciprocated his kiss.

Kouga's left hand drifted down to rest on her hip as his right held him above her, looking down as he pressed his very noticeable excitement into her. His woman moved her hips to meet his own, wringing a groan from his throat as he ground into her.

Just as she was about to reach for the waistband of his furs, he drew away. "We can't baby, or we start the trial month all over again. I can't wait that long to be inside you."

Kagome blushed even as she nodded her agreement. Her voice barely a whisper, she added, "I can't wait for that, either."

Sinking down beside her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to rest against him. "Let's go to sleep, baby. One day closer to being mates."

As she settled in, she smiled. "One day closer."

With a last kiss to her shoulder, he closed his eyes.

* * *

Wow. The last half of this just...poured out of me. lol. As always, hope you enjoyed. If not, leave a reason why and I'll work on it. (Or, you know, even if you did enjoy it. :P )


	5. Mate, Interrupted

**Chapter Five**

**Mate, Interrupted**

**Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi**

**Possible trigger warning. Elements of child abuse/ attempted rape. **

* * *

Two days after the kuro miko attacked, Kagome woke up with anticipation. Today was the day she was going to mate Kouga. _"I hope Sango makes it back in time!"_ Kagome had sent her new best friend on a very important mission as part of her mating gift. She smiled as she imagined Kouga's reaction.

Before she could imagine too much, the arm around her waist tightened. Smirking, she turned over to look at her now-awake mate-to-be. "Don't you think we're taking advantage of the situation? You're not even supposed to be here!"

Kouga smirked. "Hey, my woman was attacked. I think the rules can be bent a bit to make sure nothing happens to her before our mating."

Kagome broke into laughter as she wrapped her arms around her man. "I just love your reasoning! But we have to get ready for today. Which means I need to be at Kikyo's five minutes ago." Before removing herself from his arms, she leaned in for a quick kiss. Before she lost her nerve, she whispered, "I love you."

Kouga choked on the air he quickly inhaled. Wide eyes sought out her own as he searched for any sign of joking. "You mean it?" When Kagome nodded with a shy smile, he drew her to him and kissed her passionately. "I love you, too, Kagome. I just didn't want to rush you into saying anything."

The miko smiled and hugged Kouga tightly. "I wanted to wait until the ceremony, but changed my mind. This is between me and you, not us and the whole village!"

Kouga chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now come on; we really do need to get going." She hopped out of the bed to pull on her clothes. With a sly look back, she smirked. "Or do you not want to get mated?" Kouga was out of bed and beside her in a flash. Kagome giggled and grasped his hand as they headed outside.

**##########**

Kikyo smiled up at Inuyasha as he helped her with the wreath for Kagome and Kouga's home. The hanyou had slowly but surely wormed his way into her heart in the weeks he and the fox kit had been living in the village. He was a tremendous help with the youkai that came around, threatening the small village. He now took care of some of the menial tasks that Kagome had once done. He regularly slept in front of her hut, warding off unwanted attention. Every night, she would look over from her bedding and see his silver hair caught in the breeze.

Really, this was ridiculous. She was becoming worse than Kagome! At least the younger girl was secure in her man's attentions. Kikyo only had a few half-formed suspicions and blushing smiles sent her way. She glanced up at the hanyou once more, only to find him staring at her with a soft look on his face. His cheeks quickly turned pink as he ducked his head. Kikyo smiled. Maybe she had more than she thought...

Inuyasha was nervous. While he knew that today was for Kagome and the wolf, he felt like it could also be a start to something between himself and Kikyo. He was planning on declaring his intentions toward her tonight after the ceremony. He could only hope that she would accept him...

Any further thoughts were interrupted by the cheers behind them. The two turned around to see Kagome and Kouga coming towards them. Kikyo felt a giggle slip past her lips as they hurried to hide the secret gift they were planning. She hurriedly pushed some of the pieces behind her with her foot, pretending to still be working on the wreath. Inuyasha simply sat on the rest, his clothing hiding what his body didn't. They shared a secretive smile just as the happy couple came upon them.

Kagome smirked. "So, you guys are looking pretty cozy. Take my advice, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou blushed and refused to answer. Kagome giggled and ruffled his hair between his ears. Inuyasha grunted and shook his head to knock her hand away.

Kikyo smiled at their familiar antics. The two acted like siblings more than the miko and her own little sister. Reminded of Kaede, Kikyo looked around for her. The little miko-in-training wasn't in the patch of herbs she had been in earlier. A pang of fear shot through Kikyo as she stood up to look for her sister.

Kagome saw the look of worry and stepped to Kikyo's side. "What is it, Kikyo?"

The older miko answered as she continued to turn around in circles, "Kaede is gone."

The males were instantly on alert. Kouga's sharp eyes darted around, searching for any sight of the bright kimono that the little girl usually favored. Inuyasha sniffed the air, scowling when his nose only caught the scent of cooking food. "She won't have gone far on her own."

Kouga growled as he felt fear for the little girl. Without thinking twice, he began giving orders. "Inuyasha, head into the forest and see if you can get a scent. I'll go toward the river. Kagome, go into the village and ask around if anybody's seen her. Kikyo, can you try to sense her powers?"

The older sister blinked as she slowly registered the question. "I...I think so."

The wolf gently grasped her shoulder and reassured her, "We'll find her, Kikyo."

Kikyo smiled tremulously an nodded. The group split up to search, leaving Kikyo to crumple slowly to the ground. She had just gotten to know her little sister. Surely the kami wouldn't be so cruel as to take her away now. The miko allowed herself a few minutes to quietly freak out before pulling herself together. Settling comfortably on the grass, she closed her eyes and pictured Kaede, allowing every detail she could imagine to fill her mind. Slowly, she expanded her reiki, searching for the reiki of her sister.

The little girl's reiki wasn't very developed yet, but still had its own distinct "feel" to it. She felt Kagome's reiki almost immediately. Kagome's was much more developed, but had a "feel" that was completely different from any Kikyo had ever sensed. Dismissing it as the Jewel reacting with the girl's power, she continued her search. Stretching her senses to the very limits, she still felt nothing. Another bolt of fear sent a cold chill down her spine.

_"Please let us find her!"_

**########**

Inuyasha ran quickly through the trees, slow enough to catch individual scents but fast enough to be done quickly. He doubted that Kaede had come this way. She knew that the forest was dangerous, and she wouldn't have come out here by herself. Suddenly, he broke through the tree line and into a clearing. The hanyou stumbled to a stop. He had never been this far before...

Looking around, he noticed a wooden well. Walking cautiously closer, he sniffed around. He furrowed his brow in confusion when he smelled Kagome's scent coming from inside the well. Chancing a glance down into the hole, he shook his head. Satisfied that Kaede wasn't here, he headed back to meet up with the others.

**########**

Kagome felt a wave of reiki wash over her as Kikyo searched for her sister's power. Going from home to home, person to person, she asked if anyone had seen Kikyo's sister. Most were unhelpful, having not seen the girl all day. One or two had seen her in the patch of herbs. Finally, Kagome spoke to an old man who regularly sat on the outskirts of the village. The old man told the girl that he had seen the child stand up and take a few steps back, but then walk directly into the woods ahead of her. She was finally on her way back to Kikyo's home when Kouga swept up behind her and pulled her into his arms, only to take off in a could of dust. Before she could ask why he was in such a hurry, they were already in front of the older miko's home. Inuyasha came running up a few seconds later, panting with exertion.

Kouga barely spared the time to steady Kagome before he was moving towards the door, calling out Kikyo's name. "Kikyo! I know where she is! We have to go right now!"

The miko came stumbling out of her home with a vacant expression and puffy red eyes. Kagome moved forward to put her arm around her friend. "What's going on, Kouga?"

The wolf spoke quickly. "I picked up her scent at the old bridge. And there was another scent with hers. Evil and rotting. We have to go. Now."

The two miko quickly gathered their bows. Kagome leapt trustingly onto Kouga's back, but Kikyo was more hesitant to do the same with Inuyasha. The hanyou scoffed and turned his back to her. "We don't have time for this. Let's go!" Kikyo hesitated a second more before squaring her shoulders and clambering carefully onto his waiting back. The two males were gone the next second, nothing but dust in their wake.

**########**

"Guys?" Shippo called as he wandered to Kikyo's home. He had spent the day with the children of the village, making small decorations and helping with some of the cooking. He had wanted to show Kagome a special gift he had made for her, but now he couldn't find her. Turning around in the empty house, he sighed. "Aw, man. I got left behind." With a shrug of his shoulders, he turned and slowly made his way back to the village center.

A whimper in the woods caught his attention, making his pointed ears twitch as he tilted his head to hear the sound better. Gulping, he cautiously stepped forward. "H-hello?"

"Help me. Please!" A small voice whispered through the trees. Feeling a chill of foreboding sliver down his spine, Shippo shuddered. Taking another small step forward, he called out again. This time, crying was his only answer. Finally breaking through the trees and into the woods, he blinked to bring the darker surroundings into focus. Following the sounds of crying, he made his way to a small tree a few yards away. Behind the tree, a little girl sat. Wearing a dirty orange kimono, she had her face buried in her hands as she sobbed.

Shippo, ever the gallant young youkai, immediately rushed to the young girl. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The little girl sniffled and turned woeful brown eyes to the kitsune. "I-I'm lost! I wasn't p-paying attention and they l-left me behind!" Fresh tears poured from her eyes as Shippo began to panic. What was he supposed to do with a crying girl?! Shaking himself, he decided to try and act like Kikyo or Kagome would. Surely that couldn't be wrong!

Lowering his voice in attempt to soothe the other child as he reassured her, he stepped forward and gently patted her shoulder. Those doe eyes turned to him for a split second before the girl plastered herself to the kitsune and began a fresh bout of sobbing. Shippo wrapped his small arms around the girl and murmured to her like Kagome had done to a child who had fallen a few days ago. Mimicking Kikyo, he rubbed her back in small circles like the elder miko had done to him during his cold.

Long minutes later, she finally calmed down and released Shippo. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned as her body became aware of her exhaustion. Shippo quickly grabbed her hand and tugged, pulling her to her feet. "Come with me. You can wait in our village! I'm sure whoever you're missing will come looking for you soon."

The little girl yawned again and nodded. She toddled after the smaller child and weaved sleepily until he grabbed her hand again and led her to a lone hut on the outskirts of the village. He showed her to a small pallet by the fire, and waited patiently with a blanket to cover her while she made herself comfortable. As he stoked the fire back to life, she sleepily asked him his name.

"Shippo," she parroted. With a smile, she replied, "I'm Rin." Seconds later, she was fast asleep.

**########**

Kouga led the way through trees and brush, barely registering Kikyo and Kagome's quiet squeals when a stray twig caught them by surprise. Inuyasha was following closely behind, as worried about the little girl as the rest of them.

Finally, after over thirty minutes of traveling, Kouga halted. Letting Kagome off his back, he crept forward to the edge of the canyon they had arrived at. The river they had followed was easily fifty feet below, roaring like an angry demon.

"The scent goes over the cliff. I'm going to check it out before you guys come down."

Without waiting for a reply, he dropped off the edge. Kagome gasped and rushed forward, only to sigh in relief when she saw his uninjured form about fifteen feet below. He was following a trail of sorts, leading to a cave inside the canyon wall. He disappeared from sight as he entered the cave.

The next two minutes was the longest of Kagome's life. She finally began to breathe again when Kouga emerged. He waved, signalling for them to join him. With Inuyasha's help, the two miko scaled the cliff face and cautiously made it to Kouga. Gripping Kagome's hand, he turned to Kikyo.

"It's not pretty. I only stepped inside about five feet, but I could make out the bodies of at least six people - all young girls. They- ...they were all naked, and looked badly beaten."

Kikyo cried out, fearing for her sister.

Kouga's jaw tightened as he continued. "I say we storm the place and bring this sick bastard down. I understand if you two don't want to be a part of that, but I'm going in - and I figure Inuyasha will as well."

"Damn right," the hanyou piped up from behind the miko.

Kagome tilted her chin up in a stubborn set. "I'm going."

Kikyo tightened her grip on her bow. "I'm going to save my sister."

The four looked at each other and nodded. By mutual understanding, the men went first. As they approached the cave's mouth, Kagome began to smell rotting flesh. Quickly drawing in a breath, she held it to avoid breathing in the stench. The darkness ahead loomed ever nearer.

Glancing at Kikyo, she saw the older miko looking at her. Kagome reached out her hand and smiled as Kikyo grasped it.

As one, they entered the cave, heading to face the evil awaiting their retribution.

**########**

Of course, holding hands only lasted a few steps into the cave. The two miko quickly nocked arrows and readied their bows. Following the sounds and shadowy figures of Kouga and Inuyasha, they walked cautiously forward. Kagome gasped as she almost tripped on something, only to look down and see a bruised arm in her path. The body attached to the arm wasn't much better. Bruised and bloody, the girl's face was swollen beyond any recognition. Swallowing hard, Kagome stepped over the girl and kept going.

Kikyo couldn't even make herself look down. To her, any of these young girls could be her sister. The miko wasn't sure she was strong enough to handle seeing her sister like that. Finally, the group made it past the body-dump entrance.

The inside of the cave widened out to a decently large area. There was a fire burning in the center of the "room" and a straw pallet to the side. Burlap bags were propped on a wall to the side, overflowing with gold and jewelry. Swords and other weapons lay to another side. Kouga flexed his claws, which had grown longer in his agitation. Beside him, Inuyasha was doing the same.

At the back wall, there was a small doorway into another part of the cave. It was apparent that this monster had been here a long time - long enough to carve out a dwelling into the side of the canyon.

Moving quickly, the four crossed the main room and peeked into the next. A hallway, of sorts, leading to three different rooms. The two males could hear water bubbling in one of the rooms. A whimper came from the one farthest to the left. A man's voice snapped out, but the miko couldn't hear him.

What Kouga and Inuyasha hear sent chills down their spines and hardened their resolve to kill this monster.

_"You little bitch! I'm human; you can't purify me! That weak power of yours wouldn't harm a cockroach! I'm going to kill you, little miko bitch. But first, I'm going to have some fun. It probably won't be much fun to you, but that makes it even better for me."_

A slap rang out, followed by another whimper. Kikyo felt tears slide down her cheeks. _"What are we waiting for? I can't just stand here!"_

The miko took a step forward, but Inuyasha threw a hand out to stop her. Moving close so that his voice wouldn't carry, he whispered, "Hang on, Kikyo. Let me and Kouga go first. Just...just in case."

Stepping back, the hanyou looked to Kouga. The wolf nodded and the two leapt forward and into the room. Immediately, snarls and growls echoed back to the two miko waiting anxiously. Unable to stay any longer, Kikyo rushed forward. Kagome followed quickly.

As they took in the scene, they gasped. A stone slab had been carved out of the wall, creating a sort of bed. Upon it lay Kaede, her kimono torn and bloody. The girl herself was curled in on herself, crying so hard she couldn't breathe. Her face was swollen and bleeding.

To the back of the room, Inuyasha and Kouga had the monster - a human man - trapped against the wall. He was spouting profanities, nearly foaming at the mouth from his anger.

Kagome's jaw clenched as she walked towards the man. Before he could open his mouth to undoubtedly insult her, she drove her knee up as hard as she could. Adding a bit of reiki to the blow, she smiled with dark satisfaction. Kouga grimaced, but said nothing as the man collapsed.

Kikyo, who had rushed to her sister, turned with dark eyes to the man who had kidnapped her. She nocked an arrow and stalked forward. Before she could release the arrow, Inuyasha darted to her and grabbed her hand, pointing the weapon away. She glared up at him. His forehead dropped to hers as he said quietly, "Not like this, Kikyo. You aren't going to give up your purity." He tilted his head to drop a kiss on her unsuspecting lips. Turning back, he said darkly, "I don't have to worry about that."

Kouga hauled the man up by his shirt, holding him still for Inuyasha's fist. When the man was a bloody pulp, they dropped him and turned back to the females. Kikyo had returned to her sister, as had Kagome. The two women were comforting the little girl. Inuyasha immediately stripped off his haori, handing it to Kikyo to wrap around the little girl.

"It'll help keep her safe, too. It's made from the fur of a fire-rat," he added quietly. Kikyo smiled up at him in thanks.

Kouga, hearing the human man begin to stir, suggested they get a move on. He gently picked up Kaede and led the group outside. Once into the bright sunshine - such a stark difference from inside the dank, dark cave - he handed the little girl to Kikyo and led Inuyasha back inside. A few minutes later, they exited once more, carrying the spoils from the large room. Kagome smelled smoke coming from the cave, but said nothing.

It wasn't until they had reached the top of the canyon and began the trek home that the screams began. Kouga and Inuyasha said nothing, but Kikyo looked back for a moment. Feeling a miko's sympathy for a split second, she shook her head as she remembered all the evil that man had done. With her head held high, she held her sister closer and continued on her way.

**#########**

Reaching the village once more, they were greeted by the entire village. Word had spread that Kaede was missing, and everyone was anxious to see if she was okay. Kouga skillfully headed them off as the miko made their way to Kikyo's hut. Giving them a toned-down version of the story, he let them know the little girl was okay and quickly rushed to catch up with everyone else. Reaching the hut, however, he was stopped short as a scent reached his nose.

_"No way. There's no way that can be possible!"_ Reaching out a trembling hand, he pulled the reeds back and caught his breath at the little girl sleepily rubbing her eyes by the fire. He fell to his knees in shock. The sound brought the little girl's attention to him. She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Kagome stepped in front of him, breaking his eye contact with the child. "Kouga, what's wrong?"

The ookami wrapped his arms around his love and whispered, "That's the little girl. I don't know how, but that little girl is the one that was killed by the rabid wolf from my pack - the reason I was exiled."

Kagome gasped quietly. She quickly wrapped her arms around Kouga's shoulders. "But that's good, right? If you can prove to your elders that she's alive, won't they have to let you back into the pack?"

Kouga shook his head. "I don't know, Kagome. Can you...not say anything right now?"

The miko smiled. "Of course." She ducked down and pressed a kiss to his lips.

**####**

Inuyasha and Kikyo stepped into her home and stopped short at the sight of the child sleeping peacefully beside the fire. Shippo - who had taken up watch a little ways away form her - bounded up to the elder miko. "This is Rin. I found her crying in the woods while you were gone. She got left behind and lost, so I brought her here to wait for her family!"

Kikyo blinked for a moment before smiling down at the young kitsune. "You did right, Shippo. Can you please lay out another futon for Kaede?"

Shippo nodded and hurried to do as Kikyo asked. He watched while the miko lay her sister onto the mat before asking softly, "Is she okay?"

Kikyo blinked back tears at how close she had come to _not okay_. "She'll be fine. She just needs rest." Inuyasha lifted a hand to her shoulder in comfort. He stood quietly as Kikyo unwrapped his haori from the child and covered her with a blanket.

Kagome stepped inside as Inuyasha was securing his haori onto his own body. Shippo's face lit up as he jumped into Kagome's arms. She hugged the little kit to her and smiled, glad that he was safe and sound. Finally catching sight of the sleeping child, she asked, "Who's your friend, Shippo?"

He explained to Kagome and grinned as she praised him for his smart thinking. As she was hugging him once more, Rin began to wake up. The kit jumped down and made his way to the girl. Kagome smirked at how cute the two were. A rustling sound came from behind her and she turned, ready to greet Kouga. The wolf, however, only had eyes for the now-awake child.

When he dropped to his knees, she hurried over.

Knowing that the little girl was alive made her feel even better about the errand she had sent Sango on.

**####**

Deciding to put off any kind of ceremony until the next day, the group settled in to wind down after the stressful day. Inuyasha stuck fast to Kikyo's side, helping her with Kaede and menial tasks. Kagome smiled up at Kouga, thankful that everything had turned out alright. Her only worry was Sango. Surely the taijiya should be back by now? Secure in the thought that the woman could handle herself, she snuggled closer to Kouga and closed her eyes, ready to take a short nap before heading to her home. Around her, it seemed everyone was dozing off.

Until a roar came that shook the hut and froze the blood in their veins. An explosion of youki sizzled through the air. Inuyasha cursed. The others looked to him in question. His brow furrowed as he uttered one word as if it were poison.

_"Sesshomaru."_

* * *

Holy shit that took forever. My bad guys. Radiology school is kicking my ass. I haven't given this or my other fics up, so don't worry. Give me time, I'll finish this. :)

Next time, the dreaded Killing Perfection. And hey, where _is_ Sango?

Also, check out the new summary and let me know how you like it. I'm not too sold on it, but I can't really find the words to explain it. lol


End file.
